De Fabeltjeskrantredactie
De Fabeltjeskrantredactie is one of the Dutch chatrooms on Kongregate. Its original roomowner, The_Chosen_One, had been running this room for a long time, while chasing away all the regulars to Ik Zal Handhaven, until he decided to quit Kong. Nowadays it is owned by DaSkorpion . De Fabeltjeskrantredactie was the first Dutch room created. It was first named "Het Eetcafé" but was renamed to "De Fabeltjeskrantredactie". Its name is derived from the popular Dutch television series, de Fabeltjeskrant, a show which aired for the first time on September 29th 1968 on the NOS. __TOC__ Hugging Hugging is very important in this room. Next to normal hugs, the following hugs are commonly used: divehugs, jumphugs, tacklehugs, and doublehugs. Hugging is a great way to spread love around and create a great and pleasant chatroom. Hugging has been proven to have health benefits. One study has shown that hugs increase levels of oxytocin, lowering blood pressure. All Kongregators must at least hug once per day. The more the merrier. *hugs* Mods and Room Owners Regs {| border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 630px; " ! scope="col" style="width: 150px; "| Name ! scope="col"| Info about the user |- |Bennieboj |Awesome! The best gamer of the room, level 65, king of awesomeness |- |Blood_Rose |Little rose which will hug in exchange for cookies.. which explains why everyone is always out of cookies.. *hugs* |- |brammetje |The FKR 'boterham' and sweet 'brombeer'. Just nomable! *Nomnomnom* |- |bramyjo |Literally eats everything you give him. |- |coolepronkie |Awesome show off |- |Cute_Demon | Lara Croft Tomb Raider! |- |DJgamer98 |Funny they say.. Though not a ruler.. Developed 2 games playable on kong. |- |ElineFun |She's Eline, I'm Eline, you're Eline, it's national Eline day! It's fun, like her name! And there's dancing, lots of it! *breaks out in dance* |- |GewoonDennis | Just Dennis and that's all we know.....(tumtumtum).......... |- |Grafit | <3 Vera so gets more winks than others. |- |hondje43 | He's a hedgehog, loves Celia (his 'girlfriend') and lives in SPAAAAAAAAAACE! |- |JeGodVader | Perverted since birth. Likes pics.. alot. |- |jesuisanneke123 |A very hearty Friesian girl <3. She's blond, but not really.. |- |jesuisouinon |The FKR Banana that moved to Friesland, so she must be a tough one! Has the same name as Bram's crush:I |- |joke25 | |- |Julesofwar |Madagascar fan. He Believes in the penguin god. All hail the mighty penguin! And boohoo to the ring-tailed lemur king :P |- |kelsje | |- |leor0111 |He does weird, totally over the top, hugs. *hugs* |- |Massiveorc |Doesn't like it when it's too quiet. * tumbleweed* |- |Matthijs1337 | |- |melissa015 |Bored a lot, but always busy when chatting.. |- |Night_Speed |Very speedy, but only at night. Has this thing for Lienne, called lo..athing. |- |nl1is1the1best |Likes his ones because two is the first loser. |- |OceanGirl |Everyone calls her Alisa, which isn't even her name.. Has a fulltime job making Jules and Brammetje jealous. |- |Olifantjeh |Olivier aka C. Mesdinho (inside joke of Floris) |- |perenpitjes |A little pear tree.. Well, he hopes to be one some day. Cofounder of the Penguinisme, joining Jules in his erratic prayers. |- |Riolu5566 |Lives in the sewers, old 'eetcafe' member |- |samuraitijme |Faster than a ninja and sharper than a sword! |- |sgtqwerty |The keyboard sergeant. |- |skotto |His name says all. He's a skot! |- |Sqruil |The room's pet rodent and leader of the army. He's nuts, likes nuts, nuts to you! Someone call the exterminator! *Squeak* |- |Stylish777 |All style, no.. uhm.., well yes, all style! |- |TheLastStand3 |Waiting for his game to come out and likes trees. |- |Verawolf |<3 Grafit, and winks.. lots of winks ;D |- |Vivness |So very Vivi! ;) |- |whitebeast15 |JOB! JOB! JOB! JOB! The White Beast of FKR!! :D! |- |zenos82 |cool guy. |- Room Description Dag lieve kongchatmensen! Welkom bij de leukste chatroom op Kongregate, jawel! Hou het gezellig, en als je vragen hebt eh.. whisp Skorp, Eline, of eh.. een andere mod. En om zes uur oogjes dicht en snaveltjes toe! ~_^ Fabeltjeskrantredactie Fabeltjeskrantredactie Fabeltjeskrantredactie Fabeltjeskrantredactie Fabeltjeskrantredactie